SN
by Zarakem
Summary: Ettoo.. Aun no se que titulo ponerle. Es mi primera historia ¡Por favor sean buenos conmigo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Mentes Criminales me pertenecen (BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUIERO A REIDDDDDDDDD).**

No me hago responsable por los traumas psicológicos que este finc pueda llegar a provocar, (tampoco pagare consultas con el psicólogo ni con el psiquiatra).

Dedicado a todas (y todos), ls fanatics de Nowaki y Reid.

"Diálogos"

"_Pensamientos"_

Era un día "normal" en el departamento ("NA: Yo diría mansión") del afamado escritor Usami Akihiko. Misaki se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para él y Usagui-san.

"Bien. Ya todo está listo". Dijo Misaki admirando el trabajo realizado.

"Buenos días". Dijo Usami, sentándose en la mesa abrazando a Suzuki-san.

"Buenos días, el desayuno está listo". Dijo Misaki mientras se sentaba frente a Usagui-san.

"Oye, Misaki, ¿Cuándo tienes vacaciones?". Dijo Usagui-san jugando con sus pulpos (NA: Vamos, las salchichas, XD).

"Mañana se termina oficialmente las clases, ¿Por qué?"

"Es que tengo que ir a una convención (NA: o congreso, reunión o lo que sea) entre escritores y editoriales la próxima semana". Dijo Usagui-san seriamente.

"Ah, y ¿por que tan serio?"

"Por que el evento es en E.U.A"

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, ¿por qué tan lejos?"

"No se, la loca de Ahikawa me dijo que tenía que ir, de lo contrario me despedirán".

"Y entonces, ¿Que vas a hacer?".

"Pues vamos a ir la próxima semana"

"Oye, espera un momento, ¿Cómo que _vamos_? Me suena a manada". Dijo Misaki irritado. "_Cómo es posible que nunca le pida su opinión para estas cosas, en fin no tenia caso molestarse por eso, nunca cambiaria"._

"Pues sí, no te voy a dejar solo tanto tiempo, ya sabes cómo te pones si te dejo solo". Dijo Usami, sonriendo divertido.

"Ahhhhhhh, tonterías". Dijo Misaki volteando el rostro a otro lado con un leve sonrojo. "Oye, espera, como que "Por tanto tiempo", ¿Pues cuánto va a durar esa convención? (NA: o congreso, reunión o lo que sea).

"Pues algo así como dos semanas, así que alista tus cosas que nos vamos dentro de 5 días". Dijo Usami Akihiko.

Después del desayuno y de limpiarlo todo, Misaki se fue a preparar su equipaje enfurruñado. _"Bueno a un que este enojado con Usagui-san me muero por viajar al extranjero, me pregunto cómo será América, o mejor dicho, ¿Qué debo llevar?, después de todo es un largo viaje."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo está dedicado a cuatro personas muy especiales:**

**A mi prima Paola que me ayudo a redactarlo y aporto ideas, a mi hermana que bueno, solo lo leyó, no hiso gran cosa XD(no es cierto tite, tu que me conseguirás el manga en español de Junjou Romántica), y por supuesto a las personas que me dejaron un Review: Maxamile y LavyrinthineMind. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo me han hecho inmensamente feliz. **

**Sin más palabrerío disfruten del capítulo.**

"Diálogos"

Narración hecha por mí

""_Pensamientos"_

_

* * *

_

"Vamos, Misaki". Decía el gran maestro Usami Akihiko mientras apresuraba el paso hacia la sala de espera.

"Ah, espera un poco Usagui-san" _"Jooooo, maldito Usagui-san como él no va cargando nada"_. Pensaba Misaki mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a nuestro escritor favorito.

Después de una ajetreada caminata; ya que Misaki no sabía exactamente que empacar, termino prácticamente trayendo todo lo que se atravesó en su camino, lo cual se traduce en: maletas, muchas y grandes maletas; chocaba, tropezaba y en algunos casos, empujaba a toda persona que se encontrase en su camino.

Luego de tal odisea, tanto Usami como Misaki ya se encontraban en la sala de espera, listos para abordar el avión, en eso Usami Akihiko revisa su bolsillo en busca de su fiel cajetilla de cigarros, y se da cuenta de que esta se encuentra bacía.

"Oye, Misaki, ve a comprar cigarros". Pidió "amablemente" Usagui-san.

"¡Ehh!, y ¿yo porque?, si tú eres el del vicio". Reclamo Misaki irritado por la actitud de Usagui-san.

"Pues es muy simple, Misaki, porque yo lo digo". Dijo Akihiko-sensei con su típica pose de "Yo, dios todo poderoso".

"Humph".

* * *

"_Haaaaa, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto"_. Se recriminaba mentalmente Misaki, mientras se dirigía con paso apresurado hacia el minisúper del aeropuerto; una vez realizado su cometido, emprendió el camino de vuelta a la sala de espera.

"_No puede ser, siempre es lo mismo con Usagui-san, ¿Quién demonios se cree, ehh?, bueno, es el escritor más joven en recibir el premio Naomori y más recientemente el premio Kikukawa, pero aun así el no…"_

"Oye, tu, fíjate por donde vas".

"Oh, lo siento mucho, no veía por donde…". Se disculpaba Misaki, mientras interrumpía abruptamente sus pensamientos al ver contra quien avía chocado.

"Kami… ¡Kamijo-sensei!". Balbuceo nerviosamente Misaki.

"¿Ahh?, ¿Takahashi?". Exclamo sorprendido Hiro-san.

"Ohe, Misaki, ¿qué tanto haces?". Cuestiono Usagui-san mientras se aproximaba con paso firme hacia Misaki.

"¿Pero qué…? Hiroki, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto intrigado Akihiko-sensei mientras miraba sorprendido a Hiro-san.

"Humph, eso te lo debería preguntar yo, Bakahiko". Exclamo Hiroki de igual manera sorprendido.

Y mientras estos dos se enfrascaban en su "cordial" charla, Misaki y Nowaki pasaban a segundo plano.

"Pues nosotros nos dirigimos a una convención de escritores en Estados Unidos, y ¿tu?". Interrogo curiosamente Usami-san.

"Más bien, la pregunta adecuada seria ¿a dónde _"vamos?". _Usami-sensei". Contesto Nowaki al fin integrándose a la conversación.

"¿Ahh?, así, tu eres el sujeto raro que siempre esta con Hiroki". Dijo Usagui-san haciendo gala de todo su tacto y delicadeza (NA: Nótese por favor el sarcasmo).

"Oye tú, como que raro, raro tu… espera como que _nosotros_, ¿tú con quién?". Cuestiono curiosamente Hiro-san.

"Pues yo y Misaki, claro está".

"¿Takahashi?". Interrogo intrigado mientras se giraba a examinar a Misaki.

"¿Es eso cierto?, Takahashi". Pregunto Hiroki mientras miraba expectante y con el ceño fruncido al pobre de Misaki.

"Emm, esto… bueno, yo… es decir, el, yo, nosotros, es decir… Usagui-san…". Balbuceaba torpemente Misaki sonrojado y nervioso.

"Toma eso como un sí". Dice Akihiko dirigiéndose a Hiroki.

"_Maldito pervertido"_. Pensó Hiro-san mientras observa de manera "extraña" a ambos.

_PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A WASHINGTON D.C. FAVOR DE PASAR A LA PUERTA 13._

_PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A WASHINGTON D.C. FAVOR DE PASAR A LA PUERTA 13._

"¡Nuestro vuelo!". Dicen al mismo tiempo Nowaki y Usagui-san, tras decir eso, ambos voltean a verse mutuamente al mismo tiempo.

"_Que pésima suerte"_. Piensa Nowaki mientras le dedica una mirada no muy amistosa a Usami-sensei.

"Etto…que buena suerte, ¿no creen?". Exclamo Misaki tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

"Bueno, pero, ¿Qué carajos esperan?, ¿una foto?, ¡muévanse o nos dejara el jodido avión!". Expreso entre nervioso y molesto Kamijo-sensei.

* * *

Una vez que todos se encontraban a bordo del avión, (NA: Para alivio de Hiro-san) este emprendió el largo viaje a su destino.

"_Jooooooooo, ese sin duda fue el viaje más largo y más tedioso que he tenido en toda mi vida"._ Pensaba Takahashi Misaki. _"Y es que el tal Nowaki se dedicaba a lanzarle miradas no muy amistosas a Usagui-san, ¿me pregunto porque? Además Kamijo-sensei me miraba de una manera muy rara"._

"Oye, Usagui-san, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?". Cuestión con curiosidad Misaki.

"Al hotel, ahí nos encontraremos con la loca de Aikawa". Respondió cansinamente Akihiko-sensei.

"Ahh, es verdad, no se supone que deberías a ver venido con Aikawa-san en lugar que conmigo". Pregunto curioso de nueva cuenta Misaki.

"Y tener que soportarla todo el viaje, no muchas gracias".

"Ehh, que cruel es Usagui-san". Dijo para si Misaki.

El viaje al hotel resulto ser algo largo por el tráfico de la carretera; al llegar al hotel Misaki quedó estupefacto, el hotel se erguía majestuosamente ante ellos.

"¡Woauu! Vaya hotel". Exclamo Misaki impresionado mientras seguía de cerca a Usagui-san, quien caminaba con paso firme hacia la recepción del hotel.

"Oh, ahí está, Akihiko-sensei". Exclamo Aikawa mientras atravesaba velozmente la recepción en dirección hacia ellos.

"¡Hola, Aikawa-san!". Saludo Misaki alegremente.

"¡Hola, Misaki-kun! ¿Cómo están?". Saludo igualmente alegre Aikawa.

"Bien, gracias, ¿ya tienes las llaves de las habitaciones?". Cuestiono Usami-sensei.

"Si, deben estar agotados por el largo viaje, ¿no es así?". Respondió amablemente Aikawa.

"Si, es verdad, así que date prisa y muévete". (NA: Adivinen quien lo dijo, XD)

* * *

"Vaya, que habitación tan grande". Comento admirado Misaki.

Ambos ya se encontraban en la suite del hotel luego de que Aikawa los dejara solos para que se instalaran, claro, no sin antes entregarle a Misaki una caja de Kuma-Shu.

"¡Tiene una hermosa vista!". Exclamo Misaki mientras exploraba la habitación.

"¿Te gusta?". Pregunto Usagui-san.

"Si". Exclamo con alegría Misaki.

"Pero, sabes, yo sé de algo que es mucho más hermoso".

"¿Más hermoso? Y ¿Que es Usagui-san?". Interrogo curioso Misaki.

"La carita sonrojada de Misaki mientras succiono su…"

"¡Ahhh! CÁLLATE USAGUI-BAKAAAAAA, BAKA-USAGUIIIII". Grito Misaki escandalizado y sonrojado interrumpiendo a Akihiko-sensei.

Usagui-san comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Misaki. "O…ohe, pero que estas haciendo, ¡PERVERTIDO!

(NA: Y…Hem, bueno ustedes ya se imaginaran que fue lo que paso).

Misaki despertó con tremendo dolor de espalda por culpa de los "cariños" de "cierto individuo", vamos, entiéndase Usagui-san. El cual, por cierto, se encontraba cómodamente dormido mientras abrasaba posesivamente a Misaki por la espalda.

"Oye, oye Usagui-san, suéltame, tenemos que levantarnos para ir a desayunar, vamos, que tengo hambre". Se quejaba Misaki mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a Akihiko-sensei, pero sin resultados satisfactorios.

"Mmm...…no te preocupes Misaki, yo te "alimentare". Susurro tenuemente Usagui-san contra el oído de Misaki.

"¿¡Ehh! Cállate baka-Usagui tenemos que levantarnos, además tienes que prepararte para el tal congreso de escritores o lo que sea". Dijo Misaki con un notorio sonrojo mientras lograba al fin separarse de Usagui-san y comenzar a vestirse.

Usami-sensei fue incorporándose lenta y perezosamente de la muy cómoda cama. "Pero si no quiero ir. Prefiero quedarme aquí con Misaki".

"¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Si prácticamente le dimos la vuelta al mundo para que pudieses asistir al congreso, y ¿ahora sales con eso? ¡De ninguna manera! Levántate y vístete. Llamare para que traigan el desayuno a la habitación". Reprendió Misaki a Usagui-san mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono.

"Hump, delicado". Se quejó Usagui-san mientras comenzaba a prepararse para partir.

Toc, toc (NA: Que malos efectos de sonido XD).

"Vaya, que rápido han traído el desayuno". Comento Misaki mientras se encaminaba a abrir la puerta.

"¡USAMI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIII!". Grito Aikawa mientras entraba apresuradamente a la habitación. " ¡MISAKI-KUN! ¡¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA USAMI-SENSEI?".

"¡Wahaha! Espere un momento Aikawa-san!". Exclamo asustado Misaki mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Aikawa.

"Pero ¿Porque tanto escándalo?". Cuestiono Usagui-san mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Ahh, Usami-sensei, ahí está, debemos partir inmediatamente". Decía Aikawa mientras comenzaba a jala de Usagui-san.

* * *

**Bueno pues ahí lo dejo y creo que el próximo capitulo tardara algo en ver la luz. Es fin de semestre y, bueno ya se imaginaran que significa eso, toneladas y toneladas de trabajos, tareas, proyectos, reportes, etc., etc.**

**Así que nos leemos luego, prometo tratar de actualizar pronto. **


End file.
